De Corpo e Alma
by Motoko Li
Summary: Yoh Asakura: sinônimo de paz. Tudo que você poderia querer, mas que tanto teme.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Shaman King não me pertencem.

* * *

**DE CORPO E ALMA**

* * *

**Well****, Juliet! I shall lie whit thee to nitgh!**

_(Bem, Julieta! Ei de me deitar com você essa noite!)_

Romeu e Julieta – Shakespeare

* * *

Yoh Asakura encarou a sua – agora – esposa com um olhar ansioso.

Para falar a verdade, contrariando o padrão da sua personalidade, inclusive estava nervoso.

Sentia o coração bater num ritmo frenético e a nova sensação o perturbava. A paz natural que o acompanhara durante quase todos aqueles anos (que ele se orgulhava de comentar que haviam sido bem aproveitados, embora não tão longos) não parecia mais dar qualquer sinal de ainda existir. A insegurança lhe assolava a mente e pensamentos.

Concluiu hesitantemente que aquela era um sentimento inquietante, o qual sentia inflar como um balão em seu cérebro. Admitia: estava desnorteado. Não sabia o que fazer – não que nunca houvessem lhe explicado. Afinal, eram as suas primeiras horas como um homem casado.

- Anna... - sussurrou, a voz rouca.

Um nó subia pela sua garganta.

Havia tanta coisa a se falar. Sabia o que dizer, mas a dificuldade em se expressar o frustrava. Por mais que tentasse respirar fundo e se manter focado, as palavras fugiam no momento em que tentava agarrá-las. E se desvaneciam.

Se lhe perguntassem para que serviam os seus olhos, Yoh diria que eram apenas para observá-la. E se lhe perguntassem o porquê, ele poderia dizer que muitos lutavam por ideais nobres e por toda parte a vida estava cheia de heroísmo, mas na grandeza das suas vitórias jamais encontrariam a beleza que ele encontrava nela. Mas ele diria que era apenas porque a amava. E isso era o fim.

A atenção dela fazia com que o seu estômago embrulhasse. Não sabia como encarar a intensidade daqueles olhos.

Ela estava imóvel, à sua espera. Não ansiava por palavras ou explicações. Queria apenas que ele a pegasse nos braços e fizesse o que era esperado que fizesse.

Não esperava por sentimentos ou declarações, estava claro. Aquele era um acordo silencioso que parecia acertado entre eles. Anna não fazia o tipo de mulher que tremia e abria os braços para o amor. Ela era do tipo prática e cética.

Piscando, impaciente e inconsciente dos seus pensamentos, ela chamou:

- Yoh?

Parecia cansada de esperar por palavras que não vinham, cansada pelo dia longo e agitado que tiveram, cansada dos sapatos desconfortáveis que fora obrigada a usar. Cansada e, contrariando as suas expectativas, mais nada.

Pegara-se pensando milhares de vezes na mesma coisa nos últimos tempos – aquilo simplesmente era o centro dos seus pensamentos. O que aquela situação estava representando na sua vida não se parecia em nada ao que imaginara anos atrás.

E ao encará-la ali, distante em alma, perto, no entanto, de modo que o cheiro de hortelã que exalava do seu corpo parecia roçar no seu nariz, Yoh sentiu como se uma enorme carga fosse largada sobre os seus ombros. Anna queria algo que não conseguiria dar, a menos que pudesse receber em troca.

- Nós estamos casados, Anna – disse, baixo.

Fechou ligeiramente os olhos para apreciar o impacto que aquelas palavras causavam.

A imagem dela veio imediatamente à sua mente, embora não fosse necessário. Ana estava à sua frente.

Nos seus sonhos, porém, Anna era uma mulher diferente da que era na vida real. E aquela mulher ardente e sensual que ele imaginava despertava nele as mais loucas sensações.

Encarou-a, sentindo chamas ardentes de desejo tremeluzir em seus olhos. Pigarreou. A perspectiva de tomá-la para si, já que ela agora lhe pertencia, fazia o seu estômago borbulhar furiosamente, como se estivesse preste a entrar em erupção.

- Sim – ela concordou com um aceno curto. – De acordo com o padre, até o fim de nossos dias.

Para Anna, a situação não parecia importante. Não parecia relevante. Ela era excessivamente fria, quiçá frígida. Não tinha noção do quão dolorosa poderia ser a sua indiferença. Porque, sim, a sua frieza habitual volta e meia chegava a machucá-lo.

Não queria acenos, palavras ou atos da parte dela. Tampouco anuências ou a simples impassibilidade. Enfim, não queria nada do que ela lhe oferecia naquele momento. A justificativa era simples: não era o que ele realmente precisava. A partir daquela noite, o corpo feminino, delicado e esbelto lhe pertencia, independente do que acontecesse. Mas não queria apenas o corpo de Anna. Queria o seu corpo e a sua alma.

_E se não é para ter tudo, então que eu não tenha sequer a metade do que me é oferecido_, pensou, amargamente.

Deu um sorriso enviesado. Lutou contra a força natural e quase sobre-humana que tentava fazê-lo demonstrar infelicidade.

- Assim como a sua realeza: será sempre a rainha do meu coração.

Ela poderia ser sua, mas parecia que jamais a teria por completo.

- Eu amo você, Anna.

Houve uma curta pausa entre eles.

(Yoh porque secretamente esperava por uma reação positiva. Anna, porém, não esboçou um único sorriso.)

- Eu nasci para ser uma rainha - ela provincialmente ignorou a sua declaração.

Olhou-o. Seus olhos eram penetrantes e exalavam segurança. Brilhavam pálidos sob a luz da lua, que entrava pela janela entreaberta.

Embora frustrado, ele arriscou um riso baixo ao ouvi-la.

Imaginava que Anna não fosse capaz de entender o que sentia. O amor, para ela, parecia um objetivo a milhas de distância. Não acreditava que houvesse algo a fazer para transpor a dura carapaça que a rodeava. Ademais disso, tinha dúvidas de que o seu interior era tão vazio quanto a sua expressão.

Durante muito tempo, mantivera viva a esperança de que a proteção criada por ela servisse apenas para afastar os intrusos. Mas ele não era um intruso. Era o seu marido. E queria passagem.

- Não quero o seu corpo, Anna – disse, disposto a escrever naquele momento o seu futuro. - Preciso de _você_, não dos prazeres que o seu corpo pode me proporcionar.

Ela não se mexeu, nem negou a carícia que o frescor da noite fazia em seu corpo, afagando-o com uma mão invisível.

O sibilo do vento quebrou o silêncio imposto entre eles, passando pelos cabelos dourados de Anna como uma escova, empurrando-os para trás. E conforme ele ia se calando, parando de mover as cortinas, o frio nos seus olhos ia se derretendo. Como uma muralha sendo derrubada.

Então, os olhos antes apáticos agora pareciam vívidos, plenamente conscientes do amor que lhe era oferecido.

- Você tem mais do que o meu corpo, Yoh – a sua voz era baixa, porém cheia de certeza. - Contente-se com o que eu posso dar, não com o que espera receber.

Embora as palavras houvessem sido rudes, desprovidas de qualquer romantismo, soavam como cantigas de roda nos ouvidos de um apaixonado. Rapidamente fez com que um sorriso surgisse no rosto de Yoh.

Ele sentiu que finalmente ela lhe dando uma brecha.

Obviamente, não esperaria nem mais um minuto para viver todas as experiências que sempre ansiara viver. Ao lado de Anna. Sempre ao lado de Anna.

- Eu posso... tocar você? - soou cauteloso mais por costume do que por necessidade.

Ansiava pelo toque dela, por poder sentir a pele quente sobre os seus dedos, por poder deslizar a mão pelo rosto que jamais tivera liberdade de tocar.

O amor que sentia estava embrenhado nas suas entranhas. E não se assustou ao constatar que todo cuidado era pouco, pois queria aproveitar cada segundo, sem perder nada.

Anna riu de modo rouco e baixo ante a pergunta.

- Você é o meu marido, Yoh. Não precisa me pedir permissão para nada.

Ele ergueu a mão, temendo fazer algo que a desagradasse, e acariciou a face feminina com a ponta dos dedos, suavemente. Passou a língua pelos lábios, excitado.

- Eu amo você - repetiu, a tranqüilidade natural voltando a dominá-lo.

Roçou demoradamente os dedos pela sua bochecha direita, afogueada pelo calor da noite, antes de segurar-lhe o queixo. A respiração dela roçava no seu nariz, sem perder o ritmo. Quando ele percebeu, os lábios de Anna estavam curvados num pequeno sorriso de aceitação.

Aproximou o rosto, devagar. As bocas se roçaram levemente, como se querendo sentir a textura alheia.

Os olhos dele se fecharam naturalmente, impelidos por seus instintos naturais, e logo a proximidade entre eles era maior. Os rostos então se encostaram aos poucos, afastando o contato dos lábios. Yoh fez com que o seu nariz corresse pela bochecha feminina, deslizando pelas maçãs da face e orelha, como se estivesse à procura de alguma prova para ter certeza, na manhã seguinte, de que aquilo fora real. Sentindo o seu cheiro.

Deixou que a sua boca procurasse o caminho de casa: a boca dela.

A língua de Anna deslizou por entre os seus dentes, exigindo retribuição. A mão áspera, que antes segurava o queixo dela, correu ao longo das linhas do rosto até se embrenhar nos cabelos dourados, que se moviam lentamente ao compasso da dança do vento.

Deixou que os dedos se insinuassem sobre o tecido da camisola que a cobria, preparada especialmente para ele.

Nunca tivera consciência da esbelteza da sua forma. Pela primeira vez, percebeu que o corpo de Anna era comprido e arrebitado, com todas as curvas no lugar.

Anna não o deteve quando ele alcançou a alça da camisola. Yoh viu-se obrigado a separar os lábios dos dela quando o tecido caiu no chão sem qualquer ruído, abrindo os olhos para admirar o corpo jovem e sinuoso à sua frente. Os seus olhos brilharam com a intensidade da admiração que o invadiu. Ela sempre seria muito mais do que esperava.

- Você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi – declarou, ofegante e agradavelmente surpreso.

O rosto dela se contorceu, até surgir um sorriso torto e divertido.

- Yoh – começou a dizer, sendo logo interrompida por um movimento de cabeça.

- Shiii – ele murmurou, não querendo destruir a magia do momento com palavras.

Pousou um dedo sobre os lábios macios para fazê-la calar. Lançou-lhe um riso satisfeito. Desejava mais daquela sensação agradável, do corpo dela contra o seu, da boca dela cobrindo a sua, úmida e aveludada.

Segurou-lhe o queixo, sentindo o cheiro de hortelã invadir suas narinas.

- Não fale – pediu, sereno. – Deixe-me amá-la e me ame também. A conversa ficará para amanhã.

Mais tarde, muito mais tarde, quando a luz do sol nascente começava a invadir o cômodo, tirando-o da penumbra em que antes se encontrava, Yoh tomou coragem de sair do seu perfeito mundo de sonhos. Uma letargia agradável dominava o seu corpo.

Abriu os olhos, sonolento e desconfiado. Por um momento, acreditou que tudo houvesse sido apenas um sonho.

Um sorriso satisfeito despontou em seus lábios, porém, ao sentir o peso quente e suave recostado contra ele. Deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos dourados sobre o seu peito, soltando um discreto suspiro ao tornar a cerras as pálpebras.

O toque sensual daquelas mãos suaves, as carícias ousadas, a volúpia incrível e inimaginável dos sentidos e até mesmo os momentos em que finalmente o prazer e a dor se mesclavam num delírio violento, só poderia encontrar nas mãos daquela mulher e de nenhuma outra.

Tinha certeza de que, em toda a sua vida, jamais vivenciaria outra experiência igualmente maravilhosa. Nunca imaginara que o ato de fazer amor lhe causaria uma satisfação tão plena, um êxtase interminável, numa união completa de dois corpos em um. Sentiu por minutos como se ele e Anna tivessem alcançado juntos os limites máximos da paixão. E sentia no próprio corpo cansado os resquícios da chama que os tomara.

Movendo-se com cuidado para não perturbá-la, fitou a tez alva.

Anna se tornara uma chama ardente de volúpia e sensualismo, consumindo-o por completo. A sua entrega fora completa, sem quaisquer reservas, e o arrastara em seu íntimo primitivo e sensual, num abandono que jamais lhe fora demonstrado antes.

Há anos uma sensação de euforia tão intensa não o envolvia como aquela. Na verdade, não conseguia lembrar-se de ter sentido algum dia tanta exultação.

- Eu a amo, Anna.

O seu murmúrio foi suave para que não a acordasse. Mas Anna abriu os olhos ao ouvi-lo, lentamente.

- E eu sempre o amei, Yoh - ela admitiu enfim, a voz rouca e macia.

Passou os dedos pelos cabelos para tirá-los da frente do rosto, pondo a mão sobre o peito dele logo depois. Fê-lo deitar-se mais uma vez, terminando num sussurro quase inaudível:

- Agora durma, Yoh, agora durma.

FIM


End file.
